


What Comes Between Day and Night (Brotherhood, with sex version)

by bladespark



Series: The Pony Princes [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Denial of Feelings, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Multi, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Dusk Shine has always had a bit of a crush on his mentor Solaris, the Envoy of the Sun. And, if he's being perfectly honest he has to admit he's also developed one for Artemis, the Herald of the Moon. But the Bearer of Friendship could never bring himself to admit to either of those silly fantasies.They say "in vino veritas" and it turns out that applies to cider as well as wine. So when the trio of alicorn princes get drunk, all kinds of interesting truths might come out.This is technically an adult version of the prequel to my old story Brotherhood, so it re-uses a certain amount of the material, but there are certainly some...meaningful additions.  It is a stand-alone story, so there's no need to read any of the others in this series.





	What Comes Between Day and Night (Brotherhood, with sex version)

"You know the way to my room, Barb," said Dusk Shine to the smallish dragon that scampered beside him. No longer quite as smallish as she had been, admittedly. Barb had grown a bit over the past few years. But still shorter than Dusk. Of course Dusk had grown too. He'd put on a quite unusual growth spurt only a few years ago, in fact...

"Yep!" chirped Barb cheerfully.

"I might be late. I haven't had a chance to catch up with the Princes in a while."

"I won't wait up, don't worry." Barb grinned.

Dusk chuckled. "Oh good."

He threaded his way through the mostly empty halls of Canterlot Palace, nodding now and then at the guardsponies who seemed to be the only ones still awake. Eventually he arrived at his destination. A touch of magic swung the door silently open and, as he had hoped, the room within was occupied.

It was a library, comfortably furnished and generously lined with bookshelves. It was not, however, the vast, grand, sweeping space of the Canterlot Public Library, nor the slightly more modest Royal Library with its collection of rare and ancient manuscripts. This was a smaller, cozier room, and ordinary novels sat next to encyclopedias, which rubbed shoulders with ancient personal journals on the shelves. It was Solaris' personal library.

Solaris was within it, as Dusk had expected.

He had not, however, expected his one-time mentor to be sprawled on the rug with a mug of cider in his hoof and his brother Artemis stretched out on his back beside him trying balance an empty mug on his nose.

"Dusk!" Solaris called out cheerful as he stepped hesitantly inside. "Come join us!"

"Uhm. I'm not intruding, am I?"

"No, not at all. We were just reminiscing and enjoying some of this fine cider. Here, have a mug." He levitated a full, foamy mug towards Dusk, who took it gingerly. He tried to think if he had ever seen Solaris drunk.

Dusk took a sip, just to have something to do while he sorted out his suddenly scattered thoughts. The sip only scattered them further though. "This tastes like Sweet Apple Acres Cider."

"That," said Solaris with a slightly wobbly nod, "is because it is."

"Marvelous stuff," said Artemis. "Marvelous. Nopony was making anything like this back in my day."

"Yes indeed. Your friend Applejack is a miracle worker," nodded Solaris, taking another hearty swig.

"He is. Though speaking of applejack, I wish I'd thought to bring my bottle of it down. A little of that would chase this cider most admirably."

"Well just teleport it then, brother! Come now, are we not alicorns?"

"We are slightly drunk alicorns," said Artemis firmly. "And it is very good applejack. I'd rather not risk accidentally putting the bottle through a wall."

"Oh fine, be that way!" Solaris flopped back onto his back, discarding his now empty mug next to a similar pile. Dusk also noticed a second stack of empty mugs next to Artemis, and a few still filled standing on a side table nearby.

"You two seem to be, uh, enjoying yourselves," said Dusk cautiously, taking another, larger, sip. He didn't know what to think. Solaris was usually so composed, so perfectly serene. This was a bit unsettling.

"Ah, my student, my oh so faithful student," said Solaris, looking up at Dusk cheerfully. "You are wondering what possessed me to get smashed, when you've never seen me so much as have a sip of cider before, aren't you? Well, it's actually all your fault." He started laughing suddenly. Dusk looked at him with bewilderment. "Tell him, Artemis."

Artemis, who seemed a little bit buzzed but not nearly so drunk as Solaris, inclined his head regally. "Oh yes, it is definitely all your fault. But that's a good thing," he hastily added as Dusk's expression shifted from confusion to dismay. "A very good thing!"

"For a thousand years. A thousand years I haven't had anyone to drink with!"

Artemis chuckled. "I somehow doubt you were dry and sober the entire time, brother."

"Well... no. But it's not the same. I can't... I just..." he waved his hooves in the air, trying to shape some indescribable concept. "They're not you!" he finally arrived at. "They're leaning on me. They need me. I can't relax around them. The whole damn empire fell apart, the last time I let slip how fallible I actually am. And things come out, when you drink."

" _In vino, veritas_ ," intoned Artemis solemnly.

"Yes, damn it all," said Solaris irately.

Dusk took another swig of his cider, having to repress the urge to revive the old "breathe in, breathe out" trick from his earliest days as Prince. Despite the explanation, Dusk was feeling just a little bit unnerved. He no longer _quite_ thought that Solaris was infallible these days, but this was, perhaps, a bit too far in the other direction.

"I also think you'd forgotten _how_ to relax, brother," said Artemis gently.

Solaris stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "Probably." Then he rolled to his feet and smiled beatifically at Artemis and Dusk. "But now it has finally sunk in that my fellow Princes don't need to be sheltered from the fact that I am, in fact, not _entirely_ perfect in every way. And so I am going to have some fun at long last." He let his gaze wander around the room. "Although I had better start small. Tonight we shall all simply get gloriously drunk together!"

"I see," said Dusk as he took another swallow of cider. His mind was slowly starting to adjust to this new version of his old mentor.

"Yes. Now what was I... oh, the applejack! We're almost out of cider. And I am fairly tipsy already, but you two both need quite a lot more help along, I think," said Solaris cheerfully. "So. Applejack sounds delightful."

"Except that it happens to be in my room. In the tower. And we are here. Not in the tower."

"We could be in the tower." Solaris' horn lit, and Dusk and Artemis both yelped "No!" at the same time.

"Uh, Solaris," said Dusk, a little appalled at needing to say it, "you really shouldn't teleport anything while drunk. Especially not living ponies. Please. 'Don't drink and wink' you know"

"Oh. Right. That was not a saying, four or five hundred years ago when I got drunk last... But how, then, do we get to the applejack?"

Artemis heaved a long-suffering sigh. "We have hooves. They work perfectly well. If you really are that determined, we are quite capable of walking up to my room."

"Excellent! Capital! Let us set forth!"

Dusk went to take another swig of the cider, and found it had run out. He set the mug aside, rather wishing there was more of it. Well, there would shortly be apple brandy, apparently. _This is going to be a very interesting night,_ he thought, with a certain amount of trepidation.

By the time they reached Artemis' chambers, Dusk was very glad that most of Canterlot was asleep. None of the guardsponies batted an eye at the trio, even though Solaris spent most of the trip singing slight off-color songs at the top of his lungs. Dusk once more had to admire their composure.

Thankfully the route from the library to Artemis' tower wasn't a long one, and once on the tower steps there was nopony at all to see them.

After climbing far too many flights of stairs they staggered through the doors into Artemis' rooms. Or rather Solaris staggered. Artemis was still mostly walking straight, and Dusk had only had one drink so far.

Dusk had been in Artemis' rooms before, of course. Artemis had several excellent telescopes, and his own small but fascinating library, so Dusk had frequently had reason to visit and spend a little time with the prince.

Still, he always had to pause and admire the place each time he entered. There were always small changes in the décor. The general theme was the same, but Artemis constantly acquired and created new bits of art to adorn the comfortably crowded room. Bookshelves, tapestries and paintings warred for wall space. Furniture was wedged in here and there, sharing room with statuary and scientific gadgetry, and yet though it was cluttered it never looked messy. Every bit worked somehow with every other bit.

Artemis now went to an ebony cabinet and opened it to reveal a collection of bottles. He pulled out one filled with deep amber fluid, and followed it with three small crystal glasses. Solaris had sprawled across the entirety of a leather-upholstered loveseat, while Dusk had seated himself gingerly on a matching couch. Artemis poured a generous measure into all three glasses and floated one in front of each of his guests. He was quite proud that he managed this without spilling any.

"To Dusk, for a great many things. And to Artemis, for even more, including this wonderful beverage," said Solaris, and raised his glass in a toast. He downed the contents in nearly a single gulp. Artemis and Dusk both sipped a bit more slowly.

Dusk nearly coughed at the first sip. He wasn't used to anything quite that strong. It was really quite good though, once he got used to the way it burned. He also seemed to be getting used to the drunken Solaris. Of course it probably helped that he was beginning to feel a faint, pleasant humming between his ears. He knew he was something of a lightweight, so a full glass of cider was enough to give him the beginnings of a buzz. Especially now that the applejack was helping it along.

He smiled and drank more. "This is very good."

"I'm glad you like it." Artemis smiled warmly at him. He swayed just a little bit. He didn't seem quite as drunk as Solaris, but he was evidently feeling it.

"Fill 'er up again, brother," said Solaris, floating his empty glass over to Artemis. The glass wobbled quite a bit. Artemis took it in his own magic and poured a somewhat smaller portion of applejack into it.

"You should slow down a bit, and let us catch up," said Artemis with a smile.

"Good idea!" Solaris got to his hooves and went over to Artemis, wobbling just a bit. He threw a hoof over his brother's shoulders and hugged him. "Ah I've missed this! It is a delight to just let it all hang out."

Artemis chuckled and nuzzled his brother. "So it is."

Dusk felt a little flicker of jealousy go through him as he watched them together, They were so easily affectionate, so physically close. Of course Solaris had hugged him as well, on many an occasion. But there was always a certain reserve in it, on Dusk's part if not on Solaris'. He couldn't let himself get too close, much as he might occasionally daydream about it.

He looked down and noticed that his glass was empty. His head certainly felt like he'd finished it, that hum was stronger now. He got up, feeling a faint waver in the world as he did so. Tipsy, definitely tipsy. But not drunk. Not quite.

"Shall I freshen that for you?" asked Artemis. Dusk hesitated. It was tempting. But... "No thank you."

"Oh come now, Dusk," said Solaris gayly. "Our goal tonight is to get gloriously drunk!"

"I don't really like being that drunk. And I don't like the hangovers the next morning either," said Dusk.

"Ah true, true. I do forget about that. I've never had one."

Dusk blinked at him. "What, never?"

"Never," confirmed Artemis. "I haven't either. And we've had some rather... epic benders in the past. We used to think it was simply because we were alicorns, but that theory was disproved quite some time ago. Now, well..." Artemis shrugged. "Perhaps it has something to do with the sun and the moon. We're not sure."

"Poor Dusk, having to suffer if you're to have any fun," said Solaris, plopping onto the couch next to Dusk.

"There are other ways of having fun besides getting drunk, my brother dearest," said Artemis, dropping onto the couch on Dusk's other side. He was suddenly sandwiched between them. He felt his heart jump. A few of his wilder daydreams had started off not unlike this. He suddenly felt that even being a little tipsy might be a bad idea. He would have to be quite careful to not say anything he might regret later.

"Such as?" asked Solaris.

"Oh come now. Good food, enjoying time with friends, hobbies. And tea. I know about you and tea."

Solaris laughed. "Oh yes. Tea. Tea is definitely a pleasure, and I will admit it doesn't give one a hangover. And it fits my oh so perfect image better than cider does. Still..."

Artemis leaned over and poked Solaris in the ribs, which left him half draped over Dusk. Dusk flushed, trying to hold perfectly still lest he somehow commit some sort of indecency on the alicorn in his lap. "There are more, shall I keep listing them?"

"I know, I know." Solaris waved a hoof. "But there are so many of them that I miss out on. They take time, or they simply are not possible. Family and children. Hobbies of the sort that can't be fit into a spare hour here or there. Long-term lovers. Many things."

"Well if it's a lover you need, things could be arranged," said Artemis, grinning. Though thankfully he also straightened so he was no longer stretched across Dusk's lap.

"Oh no, I'm fine," said Solaris dismissively. "Entirely fine."

Artemis heaved a sigh. "If you say so."

"What about you, hmmm? Any particular flank catch your eye since you've been back?" asked Solaris.

Dusk started to wish he could unobtrusively teleport away somehow. They would quite certainly notice if he suddenly vanished from between them though.

"Ah. Well... Er... No, of course not."

Solaris snorted. "That was an even worse lie than mine. So who is it?"

"Nopony."

"Tell, brother."

Artemis looked over at Dusk, flushed bright red, and clamped his lips together. He shook his head.

Dusk frowned. "Uhm. Should I go so you can talk, or something?"

Solaris peered over at them both. "Ah, so that's the way it is!" he said. "So. Soooooooooooo."

Dusk blinked at him, suddenly very confused. "Solaris?"

Solaris lurched to his feet. "I know you far too well, Artemis. The only question, then, is what Dusk thinks about it."

Artemis made as if to get up, his eyes going a bit wild, then suddenly sank back down, defeated. "Solaris... now may not be the best time..."

"If not now, then when? You haven't said a word."

"It... I... I don't... uh... I'm not very.... I mean other than you there have hardly been any..." Artemis stopped babbling and shifted uneasily.

Dusk went to scoot away from him now that there was more room on the couch, but he found that for some reason Solaris had pinned them both in place with his magic. "Uh... Solaris? What are you two talking about?"

"The fact that Artemis apparently has a thing for you," said Solaris with a smirk.

Artemis blushed even more brightly. Dusk suddenly went beet red as well. "Oh. Oh. Uhm."

"So the question is, do you have a thing for Artemis in return?"

"I..." Dusk gulped. He thought again about certain of his fantasies. "I... uh... might..."

"Capital!" Solaris beamed at them. There was something oddly strained in his expression, but Dusk couldn't tell what. Dusk wasn't used to reading him when he was relaxed like this. All the tiny, subtle bits of body language Dusk had grown used to had changed. Still his smile seemed quite genuine.

Then Dusk felt himself gripped once again by Solaris' magic. It was pushing him around to face Artemis, who was similarly being pushed to face him. "There. Now kiss," said Solaris, still grinning.

Artemis looked at Dusk.

Dusk looked at Artemis.

Neither was sure who had moved first, but suddenly they were wrapped in each other's arms, kissing deeply, with all the fervor of long-repressed passion.

Solaris smiled at them still, but now that they weren't looking at him it was a somewhat sadder smile. "Delightful," he said softly. "I'll just go then." He turned and headed for the door.

He opened it, but it immediately shut in his face. "Oh no you don't," said Artemis. He was panting just a bit, as was Dusk, but his eyes were fixed on Solaris. "You don't get out of this so easily. I know you too well, brother. I told you who had captured my attention. But you haven't told me yet who has captured yours."

Solaris shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does," said Artemis.

"Some things aren't possible..."

"Nonsense. Now tell."

Solaris' eyes flicked to Dusk, then away. That was all Artemis needed. And Dusk too picked up on the subtle signal this time. He felt his mouth going dry. Solaris? And him? That was the other half of those daydreams he'd tried so hard to put out of his mind. His gaze flipped rapidly from one immortal alicorn to the other.

"I see," said Artemis. "Well. You and Dusk have a history that goes back much further than any small affections I may have. I shall..." He started to rise, but Solaris' magic shoved him back down onto the couch.

"You and he will be happy together," said Solaris. "You deserve to be happy together."

"And you don't?" countered Artemis. "You were just saying how you earned tonight's little vacation. You've more than earned a chance at happiness, brother. Please."

"No, I can't. You..."

"I have never needed other ponies quite like you, brother," interrupted Artemis.

"I have plenty of friends, Artemis. I'll hardly pine away."

"Yes but..."

"You know," said Dusk, sounding more than a little annoyed, "You could try asking me about this."

Both alicorns fell silent, flushing.

"I'm sorry Dusk," said Solaris. "What... what _do_ you want?"

Dusk blushed even more brightly. "I... well..." He looked between them again. He _knew_ what he wanted. But how could he say it? If he didn't, though, he would be forced to chose between them, and whichever one he chose, it would hurt the other one. However much they'd both instantly tried to fob him off on the other, he was sure that they both did care for him. As stunning, amazing, and impossible as that was. Part of his brain didn't believe it. But his logical mind knew that neither one could have been lying. Neither was the sort of pony who could lie about something like that. So. They both wanted him.

And he wanted both of them. The only other options were to lie, and hurt one of them, or say nothing and let them fight it out in a ridiculous battle to see who could martyr himself for the sake of the other.

So finally, feeling that he could not possibly blush any redder, but unable to take any other option, he blurted, "I want you both."

Two pairs of eyes, one warm lavender, one cool turquoise, blinked at him in surprise. Then two nearly identical grins followed. "Really?" said Artemis, with the tone of a child offered the key to a candy shop, filled with longing and possible wonder, but also not quite certain that such a thing could be true.

"Really."

"Well then," said Solaris, and he too sounded full of sudden wonder. "Well then..." He dropped back down onto the couch, and pulled Dusk's head around with a gentle hoof. Then he kissed Dusk with a passion that easily matched Artemis'.

It was everything that Dusk had ever dreamed it could be. He had wanted this moment so many times over the years. At first it had been nothing more than a childhood infatuation with his teacher, but the more he matured, and the more he came to know Solaris, the more he wanted to be with him. Infatuation had combined with admiration and understanding to form a hopeless love. For how could the eternal, immortal Envoy of the Sun, the god who had ruled for all of recorded history, ever want to be with him? He'd occasionally had the thought, over the last few years, that perhaps he stood more of a chance, now that he was an alicorn too. But he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that he could possibly be Solaris' peer.

Yet this very night Solaris had more or less said he was. And now... now Dusk had all that he had ever dreamed of.

All of it, including that thing reserved only for his most wild and improbable fantasies, for even as Solaris kissed him deeply, Artemis wrapped his hooves around him and began to nuzzle the back of his neck.

Artemis too had been the subject of many a fond daydream. But he too was a god, and thus Dusk had never dared to confess how he felt until tonight. Even dreaming of them had seemed presumptuous. Sacrilegious, even. It hadn't stopped him though. And now, now...

Solaris broke off the kiss to slide his muzzle against Dusk's cheek. His head tipped as he did so and his horn brushed against Dusk's, which wrung a soft, startled gasp from the young alicorn. He had not expected that. He'd never been with a unicorn—or alicorn, his distracted brain interjected—so he hadn't expected the intense thrill that went through him as Solaris' unshielded horn met his own. Solaris began to run his horn slowly up and down Dusk's. Dusk moaned softly.

Artemis nibbled gently at the back of Dusk's neck while his hooves wandered over Dusk's body. One of them dipped a little lower and Dusk gasped again. "Sweet Solaris," he said without thinking.

Solaris chuckled. "Yes?" Dusk let out a short, breathless laugh that was immediately interrupted by another moan as Artemis's hoof started to do very interesting and distracting things.

After a few extremely pleasant moments Artemis paused what he was doing and said, "Why don't we move this party to the bed?"

"Capital notion," said Solaris, and Dusk nodded his enthusiastic assent.

When they had piled into Artemis' large, luxurious, canopied bed Dusk found himself still in the middle. With Solaris' large, white form pressed against him one side and Artemis' only slightly smaller body on the other he felt a mixture of heart-pounding elation and stomach-knotting trepidation. He had wanted them both. Now it seemed that _they_ both had _him._ What were they going to do with him? His rather meager experience with other ponies flashed through his mind. He'd never been with a unicorn before. He'd certainly never been with an alicorn. And he'd _most_ certainly never been with two immortal alicorn gods before. What was he even going to _do?!_

A shining white hoof reached out from one side and smoothed down the wayward strands of mane that had begun curling, as they always did when Dusk started to work himself up into a state.

A midnight dark hoof from the other side caressed his cheek lovingly. Dusk relaxed a little. These two knew him. They had never before demanded anything of him that he couldn't give.

So when Artemis urged him to turn towards him Dusk responded willingly; his muzzle met the other alicorn's with ready eagerness. And when Solaris pressed against him from behind and he could feel that his former mentor had not been lying about wanting him, his heart jumped with a bliss both mental and physical at once. He knew then that he'd done the right thing by telling them how he felt.

"I think," said Solaris, wicked amusement in his voice as he spoke softly in Dusk's ear, "that tonight is going to be a very good night."

Artemis broke off the kiss, and his somewhat breathless voice was just as amused. "I think you're right."

"It's going to be the best night ever," said Dusk in fervent agreement.

Artemis kissed him again, heatedly, and for a moment, at least, there was no more talking. Although it was far from silent, for when Solaris once more rubbed his horn against Dusk's as he embraced the smaller alicorn from behind, Dusk couldn't help but moan softly into the kiss. Solaris was still pressing his hips against Dusk too, and the feeling of his cock against his back sent shivering thrills of anticipation through him.

Not only that, but his own swelling stallionhood was pressing against Artemis', which made him moan again. He reached down a hoof to caress Artemis, who pulled from the kiss with a low groan of pleasure. “Mmm. You can keep doing that.”

Dark chuckled. “If you insist.” On a sudden impulse he removed his hoof and began using his magic, his horn aglow as he wrapped the power carefully around Artemis. It was hard to concentrate on the magic with Solaris still caressing his horn, but he managed it. He felt Artemis shudder against him, his muzzle now pressed against the side of Dusk's neck, his breath fluttering rapidly through Dusk's fur.

Meanwhile Solaris, behind him, started to rock his hips against Dusk, rubbing himself against the smaller stallion. Dusk shuddered, his tail twitching, and pressed back into the embrace. He felt Artemis's rapid breath against his neck suddenly slow a little and realized that he'd lost the spell. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“That's all right. I think you're a bit too distracted for that right now,” said Artemis. He nipped Dusk's neck gently and Dusk shuddered more. “What say we keep him distracted, hmm, Solaris?”

Solaris laughed softly in Dusk's ear. “I like that idea.” He ground his hips a little harder against Dusk, making Dusk moan softly as he felt the heat of Solaris' cock against his rump. There was a faint, slick wetness too, which made that same leap of bliss he'd felt before flare even brighter. Solaris felt that aroused, for him. The shiver of anticipation was still there too. He could imagine what that hot, hard length would feel like inside him...

Artemis was still nibbling his neck, his hooves caressing along Dusk's sides, brushing gently over his wing feathers. That sent a different sort of shudder through him. He found he'd partially extended one wing, acting on instinct. The other wing was pinned as he lay on his side. He was also lifting his tail, trying to push back into Solaris as he did so. His tail was tangled up, caught partially under him, and he couldn't properly lift it. He made a soft sound of frustration. But with a flick of magic Solaris pulled it aside. He shifted behind Dusk, who was breathing fast now, tensed with anticipation and the already-intense pleasure of Artemis' hooves on his wing. Everything was wonderful, almost overwhelmingly so. He'd never felt anything like this.

It got even better as Solaris adjusted himself behind Dusk, his cock prodding gently beneath Dusk's tail. Dusk moaned. Artemis held still for a moment, letting Dusk focus his full attention what was about to happen. Solaris was nuzzling at his mane now, his hooves on Dusk's flanks, pulling him slowly back, his cock pushing harder, more insistently at him. There was a tingle of magic, and Dusk felt a cool wetness for a moment as Solaris used a spell to lubricate him. Dusk managed to file away the feel of the magic for later, in case he wanted to try and duplicate it. Then Solaris' cock was in him, the head pushing slowly, slickly in, and all thoughts of spellcasting left his mind. “Oh, Solaris,” he moaned, not even sure now if he were swearing or calling his lover by name.

“Ah yes...” Solaris' voice was also breathless with passion now, and he pulled harder on Dusk's flanks, pulling Dusk slowly onto his cock.

Artemis suddenly kissed him again, pressing against him from in front even as Solaris pushed in to the hilt, his hips tight against Dusk's from behind. Being pinned like that, between the two of them, was absolutely amazing. Dusk was hardly capable of thinking as Solaris began to thrust slowly. It felt wonderful, every bit as good as he had hoped it would be.

His last scattered thoughts vanished into a sea of pure pleasure when Artemis wrapped a ribbon of warm magic around Dusk's cock and started stroking. He shuddered, letting out a wordless moan. Now Artemis was rubbing his horn down Dusk's, the shivering tingle at that intimate touch even stronger with Artemis' horn lit, the magic stroking Dusk there too. It felt like every nerve he had was on fire with pleasure. He struggled to maintain some kind of control as the sensations built, an upward spiraling bliss that threatened to be over all too soon if he couldn't hold onto it. He was panting hard now, moaning softly with every breath, his horn pressed against Artemis' while he bucked back into Solaris' thrusts.

It was too much suddenly, too intense for him to hold back any longer. He let out a cry, a convulsive shudder going through him, and came. Artemis stroked him through it, his magic gathering up Dusk's seed as it spurted out, preventing a mess. Dusk went abruptly limp when he was done. Both the other alicorns paused, all three panting, though Dusk panted harder than the brothers.

“That... was... Wow.” Dusk managed.

He heard two nearly identical chuckles. “You looked like you were having fun,” said Artemis.

“Indeed. But I think the 'fun' is not quite over yet,” said Solaris. He ground his hips against Dusk, sinking even deeper into him, making him groan. That deep hurt, a little. But it was a wonderful kind of pain.

Artemis laughed. “Why don't you show Dusk your favorite position?”

Solaris went rigid for a moment and, pressed so closely to him, Dusk could hear his breath catch strangely. Then he let it out, relaxing. Dusk felt the warm sigh against his neck. “Yes, why don't I?” He pulled from Dusk and began climbing from the bed. Dusk felt himself enveloped in Solaris' magic and lifted after him. He had a moment to savor the way the magic felt like sunlight itself, warm and bright on his coat, before Solaris deposited him gently on his feet in the clear area next to the bed, which was the only part of the room not full of art or furniture.

Solaris stood behind him, all four hooves planted, his wings half spread, his fiery mane flowing around him. Dusk, looking back over his shoulder at him, found himself stunned by the sight. His mentor, his friend, his ruler, his god, his everything for nearly all his life, full of power and magic and wonder, his stallionhood rampant beneath the curve of his barrel, his eyes hot with lust. Dusk flicked his tail up, lifting his rump, offering himself without even having to think about it.

It was obvious that Solaris wasn't taking much time for thought either, for without hesitation he mounted Dusk, clasping his powerful, elegant forelegs around Dusk's barrel, trapping his folded wings against his sides. His cock, still slicked with spell-made lube, pushed once more beneath Dusk's tail, but he didn't pause to savor the moment this time, he just thrust in, swift and hard, making Dusk cry out.

Dusk braced himself, spreading his front hooves a bit, as Solaris started taking him. It felt good, intense in a way very different from the earlier intensity, when he'd been pinned between the two alicorns. That had been erotic but simple, dominated mostly by his own rising pleasure. This was different. With the haze of need that had filled him sated he was able to think instead of feel. And what he thought as Solaris slammed into him was that this was amazingly _hot_.

There was something primal about it. Solaris was nipping at his withers, nickering and panting, his forelegs tight around Dusk, his hips bucking, driving his cock into Dusk with short, hard strokes. He was taking Dusk the way a primitive tribespony would take his mare, and it was somehow stunningly erotic.

_Although any theories about the sexual behavior of ponies from prehistory are necessarily speculative,_ the analytic part is his brain noted. _Then again Solaris was there before ponies began to write, he could probably tell me. Or perhaps he doesn't need to tell me, because he's showing me... Oh sun and moon is he ever showing me!_ Dusk lowered his head, having to brace harder. Solaris was slamming into him with so much force that the bigger stallion was starting to send him sliding forward, despite the good traction of the deep carpet under his hooves. It hurt, Solaris was thrusting very deeply now and not holding back at all. It was the best kind of hurt though, the kind that sent waves of pleasure through Dusk, making him moan in time to Solaris' thrusts. He found himself starting to push back actively, clenching his inner muscles on Solaris' cock.

“Ahh! Yessss,” hissed Solaris raggedly in his ear. “Yes, do that...”

“Mmm,” said Dusk, his previous hot passion replaced by a deep, satisfied pleasure. He was pleasing Solaris. That was, in its way, even more wonderful than being pleasured by him. He rocked back into each thrust, squeezing as tightly as he could as he did so.

Suddenly Solaris bit at a clump of Dusk's mane, yanking back so hard he nearly pulled Dusk's front hooves off the ground.

“Ah!”

Solaris' legs tightened around his barrel, pulling him back, even as he pulled hard on his mane, all of that driving Dusk hard onto his cock. Two more hard, almost brutal, strokes and Dusk felt Solaris' cock shuddering within him, heard Solaris' low groan of pleasure, felt Solaris' whole body trembling against Dusk's for a handful of seconds that seemed to go on forever before, with a great sigh, he collapsed onto Dusk's back, panting hard.

Dusk managed to not collapse to the floor immediately under Solaris' not inconsiderable weight. But his own knees were feeling more than a little shaky in reaction and he found himself slowly sliding down until he was lying belly down on the ground, Solaris draped over him.

For a long moment they both just lay there, panting hard. Eventually Solaris lifted his head to nuzzle at Dusk. “You are amazing,” said Solaris in his ear, still breathing a bit faster than normal.

A little shiver of pleasure went through Dusk at that. Solaris thought he was amazing. He smiled over his shoulder at Solaris, feeling wonderfully content. This was _better_ than his fantasies.

A soft chuckle drew both stallions' attention to the bed, where Artemis was sitting with his feet dangling over the side, grinning at them. “Have fun?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dusk.

“Very much so,” said Solaris. “Though when I've caught my breath again I think it's going to be your turn. I'm sure Dusk will be happy to help me reduce you to incoherent moaning and writhing.”

Dusk giggled. “Very happy. Mmm.”

There was a long, very contented silence.

It was broken eventually by Dusk. “Uh, Solaris?”

“Mmm?”

“You're kind of heavy.”

“Oh!” Solaris climbed off of Dusk, who was glad to be able to breathe properly again. He hadn't minded being pinned under Solaris, but breathing was sort of a necessity, and the huge stallion was anything but light.

Artemis laughed again, and Solaris turned around, grinning broadly at his brother. "Something funny?"

Artemis just grinned more, then let out a startled yelp when Solaris tackled him back onto the bed. The pair rolled around on the bed, putting the already disordered bedding even more askew. Dusk licked his lips. Seeing the two of them together, light against dark, was getting him turned on all over again. They wrestled laughingly for a few minutes before ending up with Solaris straddling Artemis, still grinning broadly as he pinned the slightly smaller stallion down. Artemis looked up at him and smiled too, but Dusk thought he caught a hint of bitterness in the smile. "You win," said Artemis softly. "As always."

" _Dusk_ is going to win this one," said Solaris firmly. "I'm just going to help him out a bit. After all, somepony has to tell him about your... preferences."

"Oh stars," groaned Artemis. "Must you?"

"You know you like it." Solaris' grin grew broader. "Just imagine, this incredibly handsome young alicorn having his way with you, while I keep you nice and helpless, unable to do anything but feel pleasure." His horn lit as he spoke and a glowing length of chain appeared from thin air, constructed of pure magic. It wove its way around Artemis' forelegs, and Artemis let out a tiny whimper, his cheeks flushing. Dusk watched with slightly wide eyes. Solaris climbed off of Artemis, but as he did so he hooked a hoof in the chain and yanked it, pulling the smaller alicorn's hooves up above his head, pinning them down to the bed. A moment later two more chains appeared, wrapping Artemis' his hooves and pulling them apart. Artemis whimpered again, while Solaris continued to grin rather wickedly. Then he looked over at Dusk.

"My brother has a certain fondness for being restrained, you see," he said. "So come. I have him helpless before you. And I suspect you're quite ready for another round."

Dusk flushed. He was indeed once again aroused, and there was something erotic about the way Artemis was squirming, pulling against the magical chain that held him. It was obvious that he was not truly trying to escape, and his own smooth black member was ragingly erect. Solaris seemed to be right that he liked this.

"Come, Dusk. Have your way with him."

Dusk licked his lips again and climbed somewhat hesitantly into the bed. Artemis looked up at him, panting hard. Dusk looked back, but his eyes inevitably slid down from Artemis' face, across the midnight blue expanse of his chest and belly to the even darker cock that stood up below his barrel. He lowered his head, breathing in the scent of the other alicorn as he did. It was musky, dark and masculine, but with a hint of something bright to it, like the scent of a warm evening when it's just about to rain. He inhaled deeply, taking it in, even as he bent his head further and nuzzled at the black cock before him.

Artemis moaned softly at Dusk's touch. Solaris chuckled, but for once Dusk wasn't paying his former mentor that much attention. He was focused entirely on Artemis, on the feel and—as he dared to begin lapping at it slowly—the taste of his cock. Artemis squirmed, moaning and writhing in his restraints, as Dusk began to work his cock over. He took the head of it in his mouth for a while, sucking and tonguing at it gently, finding that he was amused by the reaction he was getting.

He soon halted, however. His own cock was still hard, and he wanted more than to merely suck off Artemis. He wanted to do as Solaris had suggested and have his way with the larger alicorn. He lifted his head, unable to help letting out an amused giggle as Artemis made a wordless whining sound of disappointment. Though he could hardly believe he was doing this. He, Dusk Shine, about to take Artemis, the Envoy of the Moon, in some kind of display of dominance. Still, though his heart raced for more reasons than one, he pushed away all fear, daring to do exactly as he desired. So the next sound Artemis let out was a gasp as Dusk repositioned himself and pushed the head of his cock beneath the other alicorn's starry blue tail. As Dusk rubbed there, slowly pushing against Artemis, preparing to enter him, Artemis bucked against his restraints, almost as if he were fighting to get away from Dusk, but if the sounds he was making were anything to go by, escape was the last thing on his mind.

Dusk found that he was breathing hard, almost trembling in anticipation. The head of his cock was slick already with pre, but as he worked it against Artemis, he decided that it probably wouldn't be enough. Feeling even more daring, he lit his horn and attempted to duplicate the lubrication spell Solaris had used earlier.

He grinned as he felt the slick lube suddenly covering his own cock. Artemis gasped softly, going still for a moment, and Dusk took advantage of that to push hard, sinking the head of his cock within the other alicorn. Artemis gasped again, then let out a low, shuddering moan as Dusk continued to sink into him.

When he bottomed out, Dusk didn't pause, he simply pulled back and started thrusting, slow and deep, savoring the sensations. He savored too the way Artemis was writhing beneath him, still pinned thoroughly by Solaris. It was intoxicating, intense, and wonderful. His eyes slid half closed as he lost himself in it. He bent over Artemis, pinning the other stallion's cock between their bellies, and kissed him. Artemis kissed back with fervent intensity. They pressed together closely as Dusk bent over the bound stallion, thrusting in a steady, deep rhythm. He had come once already tonight, so now he could take his time. He gave himself to rising heat, letting every stroke, every muffled moan, every writhing motion of his lover send him spiraling further upwards, towards his slowly building peak.

Artemis, meanwhile, was obviously even more lost in sensation than Dusk. He had not yet come this evening, and though the sensation of Dusk's warm hide against his cock was not as intense, it was intense enough, for it wasn't long before he was trembling on the very edge, his whole body tensed beneath Dusk, pulling against the immaterial chains that Solaris had bound him with. He broke from the kiss, his head going back, his horn pressed into the pillow behind him, his whole body arching as he came. Dusk felt it, felt his shuddering, heard his low cry of bliss, and felt the sudden slick heat of Artemis' seed spurting onto his stomach.

It spurred Dusk on to thrust even harder, seeking his own climax with almost reckless abandon. He'd been pounded thoroughly by Solaris, but now it was his turn to do the pounding, and as his pleasure built he let go completely, taking Artemis with animal intensity.

At last he was there, letting out a deep grunt as he came hard, his seed pumping into Artemis, who made a sound halfway between a whimper and a moan, an intense shudder going through him. "Stars yes," moaned Artemis, and then it was over and Dusk relaxed, panting hard, atop the midnight alicorn, who was also panting, his struggling against the restraints stilled at last. Solaris dismissed the phantom chains, and Artemis immediately wrapped his hooves around Dusk, holding him close. Solaris lay beside them, nuzzling them both, and for a long time it was silent as the trio enjoyed the moment together.

Eventually Dusk withdrew and rolled off of Artemis. Solaris shifted to make room for him between the two brothers. They resettled themselves in a comfortable tangle of limbs, all three cuddled close together.

"That was..." Artemis started in a drowsy, half-dazed voice, then stopped.

Solaris chuckled. "It was something."

"Yeah," said Dusk.

"Something very good. Something... different." Artemis seemed to be struggling to articulate something. "I used to... I don't know. I could never quite let go like that before. Everything was so complicated." He waved the one hoof that wasn't wrapped around somepony else vaguely. "This was... better."

"Whatever it was, I could definitely get used to this," said Solaris, nuzzling Dusk with a smile.

"So could I," said Dusk. With his body still aglow with fading pleasure and his mind still reeling—but in the best possible way—that all his wildest fantasies had come true, Dusk couldn't imagine anything better than being there, between sun and moon, held by the two ponies he loved most in all the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
